Giant Firey Eye
by Saranacian Freak
Summary: American Pie goes LOTR. You saw it coming, didn't yeh? Frodo's POV.


A long, long time ago  
I can still remember how that Ring used to call my name  
And I knew if I had my choice  
That I would listen to Its voice  
And maybe I'd be happy for a while  
But Mordor's darkness made me shiver  
With every footstep I would quiver  
Never easily I slept  
Could hardly take another step  
I can't remember if I cried  
The day that thing within me died  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day my Precious died. So...  
  
Bye, bye, giant firey eye,  
Took the One Ring to the lava  
And told it bye bye  
And them good ol' boys were drinkin' hobbit beer and grog  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die.  
  
Did you write the Book of Westmarch  
Do you have any clue what it's like to march  
If the elf lord tells you so  
Do you believe in faith and hope  
Can you trust an elven rope  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?  
Well you know, I'm not in love with Samwise  
You can say what you like, spread all your lies  
We never wore our shoes  
Gollum had us singin' the blues.  
Merry was an angsty tweenage Brandybuck  
With a mushroom obsession that really sucked  
But we knew we were out of luck  
The day my Precious died. I started singin'...  
  
Bye, bye, giant firey eye,  
Took the One Ring to the lava  
And told it bye bye  
And them good ol' boys were drinkin' hobbit beer and grog  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die.  
  
For ten years we've been on our own  
In the dark and all alone  
Things ain't how they used to be,  
When Pippin sang for Denethor,  
In a voice nobody'd heard before  
A voice that came from you and me,  
And while the king was eating fruit,  
The blood ran down, the point was moot  
The battle was far away  
His blood was shed a later day  
And while Sauron read a book on evil and good  
Our quartet wandered through the woods  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day my Precious died. We were singin'  
  
Bye, bye, giant firey eye,  
Took the One Ring to the lava  
And told it bye bye  
And them good ol' boys were drinkin' hobbit beer and grog  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die.  
  
Helter skelter in the summer swelter  
The battles fought with the storm a pelter  
Orcs on ladders falling fast,  
We want to leave it in our past  
Be free from memory at last  
And escape into those other lands so vast  
The Shire's air was sweet perfume  
While Grima made them play his tune  
He was ready to rule in advance  
But he never got the chance  
The orcs tried to take the field  
Our fighting boys refused to yield  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day my Precious died. We started singin'  
  
Bye, bye, giant firey eye,  
Took the One Ring to the lava  
And told it bye bye  
And them good ol' boys were drinkin' hobbit beer and grog  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die.  
  
And there we were with hard parting words  
Nothing could comfort Samwise he heard  
With no time left to start again  
So come on, Sam be happy, Sam be one,  
You can't be torn 'till this is done  
'Cause I am not your only friend  
And as he watched me board the ship  
To leave him on my final trip  
He said his love was torn apart  
Nowt could mend his broken heart  
And as the ship sailed away into the night  
Slowly passing from his sight  
From his eyes went all the light  
The day my Precious died. He was singin'...  
  
Bye, bye, giant firey eye,  
Took the One Ring to the lava  
And told it bye bye  
And them good ol' boys were drinkin' hobbit beer and grog  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die.  
  
I met an Elf who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news  
But she just smiled and turned away  
I walked down to the sacred shore  
Where I had landed, years before  
But my mind told me that Samwise wasn't there  
And in the streets the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
For now my heart was broken  
And the three beings I admire most  
Gandalf, Elrond, and Arwen's ghost  
They caught the last ship for this coast  
The day my Precious died. And they were singin'...  
  
Bye, bye, giant firey eye,  
Took the One Ring to the lava  
And told it bye bye  
And them good ol' boys were drinkin' hobbit beer and grog  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die.  
They were singin'  
Bye, bye, giant firey eye,  
Took the One Ring to the lava  
And told it bye bye  
And them good ol' boys were drinkin' hobbit beer and grog  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die. 


End file.
